When only one is there
by DoreyBlack
Summary: When Hermione's mom dies, and her father makes her change, can Draco help her. Hermione and Draco share a common room, can The slytherin King and The Gryffindor Goody-Goody have something more than friendship? Please RR, HD fanfic
1. Meeting Draco

When only one's there ~*Hermione's POV*~ Hermione woke up in her bed at her home. She had no clue what had happened  
last night. She was just glad that School was starting in 2 days. She climbed out of bed and picked up her mothers picture from her nightstand. She kissed it and set it down again. Hermione's mother died 2 months ago, and her father wasn't taking it to well. He started to have parties, and make her the drink waitress. He would dress her in the little cloths, only  
cover parts of her. Like shirts that went only past her bra, and skirts  
that barley covered her hip.  
  
She couldn't refuse to wear them, for her father would beat her. At the parties all her dads' friends would hit on her, and say how sexy she was. One time her dad even got paid to let a man take her home for 2 nights. It was horrible, but she didn't want to be beaten so she went along. All the  
guys would smack her butt and whistle when she walked by. Hermione had never really had a boyfriend, besides Krum. Krum had told her that summer  
that it just wouldn't work out between them. She cried for 2 weeks.  
  
Anyway, Hermione walked to the bathroom to take a shower. She took off her pajamas and looked at herself in the mirror. She had bruises down her back,  
most of her stomach and on her shoulders. She touched one and winced in pain. She climbed into the shower being extra careful to wash the bruises. She got out of the shower and put on her towel. She got a little drier and got into her robe. She brushed out her hair, which wasn't so poofy anymore,  
and put it into a ponytail.  
  
She walked out into her room over to her dresser, which had picture of Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, her cat, and Hogwarts. She opened her dresser and pulled out some cloths, a black tank top, which covers most of her stomach, and some low-rise dark blue faded jeans. She put everything on, wincing when she would touch a bruise. She walked back to the bathroom  
put on her make-up, hoop earrings, rings, and her locket with her mom's picture in it. She was going to go to Diagon Ally today to get her stuff.  
  
She grabbed some Floo Powder and threw it in her fireplace. She stepped in and clearly said, DIAGON ALLY. With a quick snap she was in Flourish and Blotts fire place. She walked out into the sun. Only a few people were in  
the streets, one of being a platinum blonde haired boy about 5 inches taller than her, Malfoy. He turned away from what looked like his father and froze. His father walked over to the quiditch store. Malfoy was still standing there looking at Hermione. She walked up the steps of Gringotts  
bank to get some money.  
  
~*Draco's POV*~  
  
'Damn, was that Hermione, the mud blood? She looks damn fine, stop gawking Draco, you're a pure blood and she is a mud blood. Come on Draco, let's go  
find father.' Draco thought to himself as he watched Hermione run up Gringotts steps. He walked toward the quiditch shop. His father walked out. "Come on now Draco Mustn't be late for, you know, our meeting." His father had an evil smirk on his face. Draco followed his father. 'Stop thinking  
about Hermione Draco. She looked damn fine. She was hot. Wouldn't mind getting close to her. Yes you would she is a mud blood, you would kill her, but isn't that what I want? No I want to kiss those beautiful lips. Stop thinking like that Draco, you're a DeathEater, you don't think about mud bloods like that. But she is beautiful, sexy, and damn. No Draco stop it  
she will pull you to be nice. So, anything to get close to her, to that body, those lips. No Draco, stop and come out of it, oh look we're here, no  
more thinking about Hermione.'  
  
Draco and his father stepped into a pub in a strange dark ally. "Ahh, yes  
Lucius and young Draco. Welcome and I am sure you have great new for me about your mission." A cold voice came from a hooded figure in a corner.  
Draco and his father sat down at the table. "Yes master, we do, it went very well, Draco here did it all by himself." Lucius smirked at his son. "Very good Draco, I hope to be seeing you for you final Mark. You know what I speak of, don't you?" The hooded figure said. "Y...Yes master I do, my mark, my dark mark." Draco bowed his head. "Very well, then go back to your business about buying school supplies." Lucius nodded his head and walked  
Draco to the door. "You go ahead and when you are done go back to the  
manor." Draco nodded and left the shop.  
  
~*Hermione POV*~  
  
Hermione walked out of Gringotts to Flourish and Blotts to buy her book, before go and buying the rest of her supplies. This was Hermione's favorite store because it was filled with book. She would sometime sit in there and read a book, but not today. She had a very busy schedule. She bought her  
school book, plus a few extra's and walked out of the store. She went  
around buying the rest of her supplies before heading to the leaky  
cauldron.  
  
She bout a butterbeer and sat at a table outside. The day was mostly gone  
and the evening air smelled wonderful. She saw Malfoy come out of the  
Quidditch store and look right at her. He sat there for a minute before walking past her into the pub. He had definitely changed since last year. He had a definite 6 pack. And his arms look so strong; she couldn't help  
but notice, he was hot. 'No Hermione, don't think like that, he is a  
Malfoy, but a rather cute Malfoy with that.  
  
It would be nice to be in his strong arms. My head against his chest, hearing his heart beat, kissing those o-so-cute lips. No Hermione, remember how he calls you names. Maybe he has changed, no it can't be, and he is and always will be a Malfoy. Oh who cares anymore, how I would love to be held by him, safe from my dad, and all his friends. Just to be liked by someone my own age. No Hermione not him, he will do you no good, he can kill you.'  
Hermione stopped thinking when she saw Malfoy walk out of the pub and  
wonder away.  
  
'I guess I should be getting home, so yeah.' She finished off her last sip of butterbeer and took a fire place back to her room. With a snap she was there with all her stuff, which she threw in her trunk. "Hermione, slip something on and come down here, my guests are here." She could tell what  
her father meant. She put on some 'little' cloths and walked down the  
stairs. She couldn't believe who was sitting on the couch their backs toward her. It was none other than a platinum haired boy and his father.  
Her dad was a muggle, what did they want with him. She took one look at Malfoy and ran back up the stairs. "Yes, I have a daughter Hermione, she is  
quite beautiful, you should see her at my parties, all the guys gawk at her. 'Mione, come down here, meet Mr. Malfoy." He looked up the stairs at her with an evil look on his face. She starred right back as the doorbell  
rang. She had called her friend Samantha and grabbed her coat from her room. She ran stair down the stairs and out the door slipping on her coat.  
"Cant talk now dad, got to go to Sam's house, sleeping over, see you  
tomorrow." She said that while running to the door.  
  
"Thank god you are here Sam, you will not believe who is in their. They walked down the stairs as the door opened and Hermione's dad grabbed her by the back on her coat. "No you don't young lady, you have to stay here, but  
Sam is welcome to spend the night." He said. She looked at Sam and Sam nodded her head. Hermione pulled her coat tightly closed and walked inside. This didn't help much because her coat only went down to her waist, showing her legs and skirt. Sam squealed when she saw who was on the couch. "Ohhh,  
I see now." She said to Hermione.  
  
Sam was in Gryffindor with Hermione, both her parent were muggle too. Draco look at Hermione and froze. He looked her up and down before she saw him and pulled Sam up the stairs. She ran into her room and pulled off her coat. "I hate my father, this is what he makes me wear, and I don't want Malfoy to see me like this. Although he was being absolutely gorgeous today  
in Diagon Ally." Hermione sat on her bed and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"I feel so sorry for you. Plus having Draco on you furniture, he'll  
probably get your couch all slimy. Hermione's door opened, it was her father. "Hermione, come down he is offering me a job, and you are messing it up, it is either you come down or I send Draco up. Sam come down too. But Hermione, leave what you have on or we will talk about it later, and  
you will be punished." With that he gave only evil look at Hermione and closed the door. "You got 2 minutes to get down here." He called after him. "Don't worry she is coming down, would you two like anything to drink?" He  
asked. "Sure, um, brandy for me and butterbeer for young Draco." Lucius  
said and Hermione's dad nodded and went to the kitchen.  
  
Hermione looked at Sam and gulped. "Well, we have to go, come on Hermione the night will pass quickly." Sam got up and pulled Hermione up too. They walked to the stairs and looked once more at each other. They gulped and started too walked down the stairs. They walked over and sat on the couch across from them right in front of Draco. He was looking at the ground and gripping his spiked up gelled hair. He heard them sit down and he looked up  
and raised his eyebrow at Hermione. He looked at his father who nodded  
slightly with an evil smirk and then back at Hermione. He looked at her bruised shoulders and then at her bruised stomach. He knew her father beat  
her, but wasn't going to ask.  
  
Hermione's father came out with the drinks and handed them to Draco and Lucius and then kept a beer for himself. Hermione looked over at Sam who was looking at her. Sam and she had made up their own language so no one would know what they were saying. In this language the whispered to each  
other. "He is looking at you funny, but why wouldn't he, you are so pretty." She giggled. "Thanks Sam, but I am no prettier than you. And I am sure he isn't starring at me in a good way, he is probably starring at my  
bruises." She rolled her eyes and giggled as well.  
  
Her father had just made a deal with Mr. Malfoy and was now shaking his hand. Draco looked back down at the floor. Her father invited Mr. Malfoy and Draco to come to one of his parties tonight and they agreed. "Well, the guest will be coming in an hour, if you would like to stay you are welcome  
to, but Mione, go up to your room and find Sammy some cloths.  
  
~*Malfoys POV*~  
  
The Malfoys' agreed to stay and The Parents talked and got drunk. Malfoy excused himself to use the 'bathroom'. There was only a bathroom connecting to Hermione and her dad's room. He walked past Hermione's room and heard  
her and Sam talking. "My father always make me do this, be the drink waitress. I hate it, one time this guy paid him so that the guy could take me home for 2 days. It was horrible." Malfoy always thought of Hermione as a goody-goody, but he never knew. "Here Sam, take these into the bathroom  
and change, also my dad likes a lot of make-up and your hair up, and I really don't feel like getting beat tonight by my drunk father so, would you please." Hermione asked Sammy. "Of course Hermione, I'll do anything to  
keep you from being beat." Sam said and Malfoy heard the door close. He  
knocked on Hermione's door. He walked in.  
  
Her back hard bruises on it too. She turned to see him. "Do you want  
something Malfoy?" She looked him in the eyes. She looked at her shoulders and stomach. "Did your father give you those bruises?" He asked. "My life has nothing to do with you, Malfoy, but if you must know, he did, but it is only because I didn't obey him. So it's my own damn fault." She looked at the ground. "Fine Granger, don't get pissed at me. Just making conversation." He walked out and back down the stairs. Guest were beginning  
to arrive and it was Hermione and Sammy's job to serve drinks.  
  
Hermione saw Malfoy walk out front onto the porch, 'better make sure he is  
ok.' She thought. "Hey Sammy, go up to my room, I will be there in a minute." Sammy nodded and ran up the stairs. Hermione headed out the door. She saw Malfoy sitting on the steps with a butterbeer. "Malfoy, you ok out  
here." She said walking up behind him. He was clasping his arm in pain. "I'm fine, why do you care?" He said stubbornly, a Malfoy would never show his pain. She shrugged and walked back inside. Malfoy sat there. 'Why did  
she care if I was alright, what is she up to.' He thought. He and his  
father left after the party. His father was completely drunk as was Mr.  
Granger. 


	2. What the new year brings

~*Hermione's POV*~  
  
Hermione and Sam fell asleep quite quickly that night. And the next day  
passed, Sam spent the night again. They had to leave in the morning for  
Kings Cross. They were passed the boarder at 9:00 to platform 9 ¾. Mr. Granger left them. The train wasn't leaving for another 2 hours, but they sat and talked until 10:30 when other witches and wizards started showing up. At about 10:45 they found Ron, Harry and Ginny. They loaded their stuff  
on the train and found an open compartment. "I need to meet  
  
Dumbledore and the head boy in compartment 23 in 5 minutes, so I will se  
you guys later." Hermione stood up and left the compartment. She found compartment 23 with a big reserved sign on it and opened it. She saw only one person was in it, Malfoy. "You're the head boy I have to share a common  
room with!" She was shocked as he lifted his head and nodded. She sat  
opposite of him and then Dumbledore came in and they both stood up.  
  
"Ah, you are both here, and congratulations on being the heads this year. You already know you must share a common room. And the only thing is that  
all the dances I want you two to dance the first song together. You get Thursdays off of classes, and one period you have a break and a meeting.  
Ok, well that is all. You can go now." With that Dumbledore left and  
Hermione got up to go back to Ron, Harry, Ginny and Sam. "Draco, do you mind not telling anyone about my summer, ya know..." He cut her off. "Sure  
Granger." He said and she left.  
  
The train came top a stop at the station. It was now raining. The 5 friends ran to a carriage. They got in and went up to the castle. Dinner went by supper fast and so did the sorting. Dumbledore caught Hermione's eyes and told her to come see him right then when everyone was filling out from the Great hall. She saw Draco behind her walking up to Dumbledore. "If you two shall follow me, your common room is this was." Hermione and Draco  
followed Dumbledore to a painting of old ladies playing poker.  
  
"Password?" One old lady said. "Your password is Lovatine." Hermione said it to the portrait and it swung open. Dumbledore smiled and left. Hermione gawked at their common. Draco on the other hand wanted to see his room. He ran up the stair soon followed by Hermione. Their names were on the doors  
with one bathroom in the middle of the 2 rooms. Hermione walked in her room. It was draped in Gold and red. She had a king size bed, and a balcony that looked over the whole grounds, and even her trunk had been brought up  
and there was a small box on top of it.  
  
She looked at the parchment next to the box. She read it.  
Dear Mione, how is my little sis, hope you and dad are ok, I heard bout mom, I wish I could see you but we can be together soon, hope you like the present. Love, your bro Dawson. Hermione froze. She hadn't seen her brother since she was 7. He left one day, and didn't say why or goodbye. She picked up the box and took of the lid. It was a necklace. It had a dragon on it  
that was holding a diamond, a sapphire, and a ruby. She put it on and  
walked back down to the common. Draco was on the couch doing the essay Snape had given them to do over the summer. Hermione had done hers the day  
she got home.  
  
She picked up a book and sat on another couch. She was into her book when suddenly Draco got frustrated. "I hate this crap, who really cares about it." He balled up the essay he had been working on for an hour. He threw it on the ground and Hermione picked it up. She un-crumpled it and started to read it. "What is wrong Draco, it is a very good essay, and you're done." He looked up at her smiling at him and mumbled, "Thank god." She laughed.  
"Thanks Hermione." He said. She nodded and went back to her book.  
  
'Look at him; he is so cute when he is frustrated.' She thought putting down her book. He had gone upstairs and she decided to take a shower. She got in and out real quick. Draco saw her leave into her room. He went back into his. A couple minutes later they both walked out of their rooms in the hallway. He walked closer to Hermione and she just stood there looking at him. He had a big urge to kiss her. 'Come on, Mover Granger, I am going to  
kiss you if you don't.' Too late. She didn't move. She was about a centimeter away from her. He looked her in the eyes. 'Move Granger, go' he  
thought.  
  
'Why is he this close to me, oh my gosh, I really want to kiss him, walk past me Malfoy, before I kiss you.' Hermione thought. Draco leaned forward and their lips met. Fireworks went off in both of their heads. He leaned a little closer to deepen the kiss. She pulled away a minute later. What had she done? She just kissed a Malfoy. He ran his fingers through his hair,  
looking for words.  
  
She turned and ran down the stairs. She sat on the couch and took deep breaths. He walked down and saw her. Her eyes were shut and she looked hot.  
He walked the rest of the stairs and picked up a pillow. He threw it a Hermione's head and she opened her eyes to see what the heck he was doing.  
"What was that Malfoy?" She said. He started to laugh and was now in a chair. "You looked way to peaceful." He laughed even harder. "Is that so?"  
She stood up with a pillow and was now hitting Malfoy with it.  
  
The feathers were flying everywhere, and Malfoy was laughing so hard he fell onto the floor. He Tackled Hermione and was now on his knees straddled over her holding her hands down with his and her body with his legs. "Do you surrender your pillow?" He said laughing. "Never." She said pushing him  
and now she was straddling him. "How about you. Do you give in to my power?" She said sitting on his waist. He sat up her still on his lap. He  
was very close to her. "Never." He said pulling her closer to him in a  
kiss. He pulled away and lay back down.  
  
She smiled, still on top of him. "Oh, but you forgot one thing Mr. Malfoy." She said looking like a playful serious. "And what is that?" He  
sat back up. She smiled and pulled him into a kiss, but this time she frenched him. She pulled away. "That." He looked puzzled. She stood up and walked over to a couch, she started to read again. "Oh, but you can't give up not, I guess that I'll just have to steel the princess." He ran up to her and picked her up in his arms and ran up the stairs. She screamed as he  
picked her up and put her arms around his neck. He stood puzzled in the  
hall trying to figure out what room to choose. He finally picked the  
bathroom. He carried her in and locked the door. The tub was already filled with cold water. He walked over and dropped her in the tub, clothes and all. She gave a small scream. "OH, Draco, help me out." She held out her hand. He took it, but instead she pulled him in, getting him soaked. He  
shivered and she leaned up against him.  
  
The floor was soaked from all the splashing. "I think this war is over." She said. He looked at her puzzled. He jumped out of the tub and looked at her. "Never." He picked her up once more and they left the bathroom. He ran back down to the common, but froze. He set down Hermione and she looked at what he was looking at. "Hello Professor Snape." Draco said quickly. "What  
the hell is going on here?" He looked at them soaking wet, shivering, feathers all over the place, and was he just carrying her? "I don't want to know, Dumbledore said that the meeting today has been canceled. See you at  
dinner." He rushed out the portrait shaking his head.  
  
Draco looked down at Hermione, who was shivering. He scooped her back up and walked over to a couch. He lifted his wand and lit the fire. He sat her on a couch. And sat on the one next to it and fell asleep. She knew that he could die if he didn't get out of these cloths. She levitated him up to his room and placed him in his bed. She took of his robes and school uniform  
revealing his bruised arms. Hermione was shocked at what she saw next.  
  
The Dark Mark, he was an official death eater. She threw his wet cloths on  
the ground and covered him with his blankets. She turned to leave and something smacked her ass. She looked to see Draco in a different position and a smirk on his face. "Draco Malfoy, did you just hit my ass." She said to the 'sleeping' Draco. She turned to leave. "Maybe." He said as she left. 


	3. Whats gotten into me?

~*The chap before*~ Hermione was shocked at what she saw next. The Dark Mark, he was an official death eater. She threw his wet cloths on the ground and covered him with his blankets. She turned to leave and something smacked her ass. She looked to see Draco in a different position and a smirk on his face. "Draco Malfoy, did you just hit my ass." She said to the 'sleeping' Draco. She turned to leave. "Maybe." He said as she left.  
  
What's gotten into me?  
  
~*Draco's POV*~  
  
After Hermione left he sat in his bed thinking. 'She is a mud blood, father would be so mad, I am a death eater, and I can't fall for her. Oh, but did  
you see her body. No Draco stop thinking like that.' Draco tossed and turned all night thinking about the girl who lay sleeping two doors down. He woke at 3:00 am in shock. Something was wrong! All he could think was  
'Hermione, something's wrong." Sure enough, he was right. He knew her couldn't run into her room so he resorted to her window. He opened the door  
to the balcony and went to Hermione's door. She wasn't there!  
  
He ran back inside through his dorm to the common room. There she was pacing around the room, clutching her stomach. 'what was he going to tell  
her, that he woke and knew something was wrong with her, he couldn't d that,' so he lied. "Hermione, why are you up this early, I was just going to take a shower." He walked down the stairs. "Draco, go get Madam Pomfrey, something's wrong." Draco looked at her for a minute then ran out of the portrait in search of Madam Pomfrey. He flew down the hall until he got to  
Madam Pomfrey's office, he didn't mind to knock, he just ran right in.  
  
Madam Pomfrey was sitting at her desk reading. "What is it Mr. Malfoy, is  
there something wrong." She stood up. "Yes, Hermione, Stomach, hurting, something's wrong." He motioned for her to follow him and she did. He flew back down the hallway to his portrait and said the password as the portrait  
swung open. Hermione was now lying on the couch moaning loudly in pain. "Thank god Draco, thank you." She said and smiled at Draco before letting out a scream in pain. "Ms. Granger, what is it, where does it hurt?" Madam  
Pomfrey ran over to Hermione.  
  
"It is my stomach Madam Pomfrey; it feels like a large pair of scissors is going through it." She said and then let out another wail. Madam Pomfrey felt around Hermione's stomach and Hermione let out several more wails as  
Draco stood and watched. "Come with me Ms. Granger, we are going to the  
hospital wing." Madam Pomfrey said lifting Hermione in the air with a spell. "Draco, you best stay here, I don't want visitors right now." Madam  
Pomfrey said walking out the portrait with Hermione.  
  
Draco didn't argue with Madam Pomfrey but instead went and took a shower.  
Her got dressed and ran his finger through his platinum blonde hair. He  
went down to breakfast and sat at the Slytherin table with Crabbe and  
Goyle. He saw Harry and Ron come in looking rather worried. He saw them  
glare at him and quickly turned his head. He was going to go see if Hermione was alright today, so he ate rather quickly. When he had finished  
he told Crabbe and Goyle that he was going to do homework and then left  
toward the Hospital wing. He reached the door and stepped in. Madam Pomfrey met him at the door. "If you're here about Hermione, she is fine, she need a bit of rest, and we had to take out her appendix. But you are  
welcome to go see her."  
  
Madam Pomfrey pointed him towards a bed and he nodded. He was walked over to see Hermione reading, as usual. "Hello Malfoy, thanks for last night." She spoke very softly with a raspy voice. "Malfoy, why did you lie to me, I know that you don't take showers at 3:00 in the morning." She said looking at him. He looked down trying to avoid her gaze. "I... well...um...I don't know  
why I woke up, but I knew something was wrong, with you." He said still looking down. "Draco, thank you." She said, her voice becoming much more un  
raspy.  
  
"I should...I should go." He said turning to leave. "No, please stay here  
with me; I don't want to be alone." She said. He looked back at her and nodded. "What are you reading?" He asked to strike up some conversation. "Oh, this, well, it is called 'All American Girl'." Hermione picked up her book. "Is it good?" He asked. "Yes, actually, it is. It is about this girl and she is like writing a journal basically, and she hates her sister. It  
is very good." She said laughing a little.  
  
Draco smiled when Hermione laughed but quickly caught himself and went back to his expressionless face. 'Snap out of it Draco, you cant fall for her, it would never work. Not with you being who you are, a death eater,  
she serves good, you serve evil, two opposite. But ya know opposites  
attract, no Draco, no, she is Harry potters friend, and she would never  
pass with father. Fuc* father, he can kiss my arse.' Draco thought to  
himself.  
  
~*Hermione's POV*~  
  
Hermione sat there talking to Draco. 'what am I getting myself into, no he is a death eater, I can do this, I cant fall for him, no way, no how. But  
look at his body, it is so sexy. No Hermione, Harry and Ron wouldn't approve, what am I talking about, if Draco even got close to me Ron would rip him apart.' Hermione thought. "Madam Pomfrey." Hermione called as Madam  
Pomfrey passed her bed. "Yes dear, is something wrong?" She asked. "No ma'am, I was just wondering if, I could at least go back to my room, I wont  
get out of bed, I swear." Madam Pomfrey stared knifes at Hermione,  
  
"Dear, you know my policy, but I guess, but I will be there every half hour to check on you, and you better be in the bed." Madam Pomfrey was now starring knifes at Draco. "I want you to help here there, and tend to her  
every need, if she wants chocolate you say...?" She stared at Draco. "Um... what kind?" He said shakily. "Good, you've got this down Mr. Malfoy, now help her back to the common room, and I shall send a bed up so you can be in the common room, where Mr. Malfoy can see you." She said and then walked to her office. "Thank god, come on Malfoy, let's go." Hermione got out of  
bed and Draco put his arm around her shoulder to help support her. They  
limped back to the common room...Together. 


	4. Under Draco's Care

~*Last Time*~ "Good, you've got this down Mr. Malfoy, now help her back to the common room, and I shall send a bed up so you can be in the common room, where Mr. Malfoy can see you." She said and then walked to her office. "Thank god, come on Malfoy, let's go." Hermione got out of bed and Draco put his arm around her shoulder to help support her. They limped back to the common room...Together.  
  
~*Under Draco's Care*~  
  
Draco and Hermione entered their common room and to no ones surprise there was a bed lying in the middle of the room. "Malfoy, do I really have to lie down, I am feeling much better." Hermione did the puppy dog face at Draco. 'How ever much I want to fall for that I have to stand my ground' he though. "Hermione, I know you feel better, but Madam Pomfrey would kill me if you weren't in bed with me tending to your every need, so come on, and lie down." He said pulling down the covers for her to get in, and she did but not without one more puppy dog face. Draco didn't give in.  
  
Hermione crawled into the bed and Draco lit a fire. It was only about 3:00 and he had missed lunch. "Are you hungry Hermione?" he asked. "No, but I know you are, so why don't you go get yourself something to eat." She said smiling. "And leave you here alone, nope; I am tending to my duties." He said staring at the fire. "Well then if your going to be that way, go to the kitchen and tell Dobby that Hermione sent you and that she wants 2 of her usual." She said smirking.  
  
Draco let out a puff of air, and left out the portrait. Hermione made sure he was out of site before climbing out of bed and up to her room. She changed into some of her looser pajamas and grabbed a quill and parchment. She went to the bathroom and put on some makeup, then went back downstairs to see a worried Draco sitting on the couch. "Aha, you were out of bed missy, here is your order now back in bed." Hermione climbed back in bed and set her quill and parchment on the table. "Thank you and one of those food boxes is for you." He looked at her and shook his head handing her a box of food and keeping the other one for himself. "Eat, that's an order."  
  
Hermione said starting to eat a piece of chick. Draco picked up a piece of chicken and ate it. Draco didn't look at Hermione while he ate, but he could feel she was looking at him. Hermione sat and looked t him thinking. 'He is avoiding my eyes, I can tell, he is nervous, look at his hand when he eats, they shake, I make him nervous, I don't like this.' She though. She was right, Draco s hand were trembling to pick up his food. "Malfoy." She said. "Yes, is there something you need?" He asked but not lifting his head. "That is just it; you have been up since 3 am because of me, Madam Pomfrey will be here soon, so go to sleep, that is an order too." She said looking at Draco.  
  
He didn't lift his head but still nodded and stood up setting his empty food box on the table and walking up the stairs. Hermione saw him leave into his room and sighed. "I did it for the best Malfoy, now sleep, I'll be fine." She said softly but she knew he couldn't hear her. Hermione picked up "All American Girl" and started to read. She read through 8 pages then remembered what she was going to do before dinner came. She looked over at the parchment and picked it up. She took her quill and started to write.  
  
Dear Sammy,  
I know you're only in Gryffindor Common, but I am not allowed to leave my common. I would guess that Harry and Ron told you already, but if not, then I had to get my appendix out. So guess who is my caretaker, none other than Draco. I don't know what happened, but I think that me and Draco have a little click. I mean one day we were enemies, then the next we were kissing in the hallway. Sammy I miss talking to you. When I am done being in bed, lets go to Hogsmead with Ginny. I miss you a lot. Write back, or talk to me soon,  
Love Hermione  
  
Hermione finished her letter and whistled a soft tune. A owl came softly to her said. "Hello Samson, how are you, come on now take this letter to Sammy, ok." She tied the letter to Samons foot and watched the bird fly out and open window. She watched him until he was out of sight. Madam Pomfrey came many times and soon Hermione fell asleep, in her bed in the common room. 


	5. A visit to Slytherin Common

~*Last Time*~  
  
Hermione finished her letter and whistled a soft tune. A owl came softly to her said. "Hello Samson, how are you, come on now take this letter to Sammy, ok." She tied the letter to Samons foot and watched the bird fly out and open window. She watched him until he was out of sight. Madam Pomfrey came many times and soon Hermione fell asleep, in her bed in the common room.  
  
~*Draco's POV*~  
  
Draco sat starring at his ceiling. 'Draco, you can't do this, there is no way, avoid her, don't go near her, act rude, be a snob, don't be nice. You cant like her she is a mudbl..." Draco stopped and clutched his now burning Dark Mark. 'Father.' He thought Draco jumped from his bed and went onto the balcony. A large owl came his way and landed. Draco took the letter from his foot and handed him an owl treat. The owl took the treat and flew off. Draco went back inside and sat on his bed to read the letter. He started to read it.  
  
Draco,  
  
Draco, we have another job for you, it involves that mud blood girl you have to share a common with, and I will be in your fireplace at 12:00 am, be awake. I also heard from Pansy that she is sick in bed; this will help you even more.  
  
Father  
  
'Oh great, just what I need, a job about her.' Draco glanced up at the clock; it was 5 'till 12. Draco lay back on his bed. He thought about his first ob, it was horrible. He remembered her screams, in pain. He remembered her pleading for him not to kill her. He remembered not wanting to, but his hands just... He stopped. There was a soft crackle and his father appeared in his fire place. Draco sat up on his head and bowed his head. "Hello boy, we have a job for you." His father's cold voice said. "What is the job?" Draco said.  
  
"Well boy, you know that mud blood, the head girl, she is our ticket to Potter, make her fall in love with you, bring her to our stop in Hogsmead in 10 days, and we will torture her and leave a note for Potter to find. Do you have that?" Draco nodded, and his father smiled. "Good, now I must be off, me and your mother have "plans" tonight." With that he left leaving Draco to think. 'Make Hermione love me, then break her like a twig. Damn, I couldn't have got a worse job.' Draco thought all night, he only had 10 days.  
  
He fell asleep after an hour or so of sleeping. Sunday rolled by and Monday morning came quickly. Hermione was able to get out of bed today and leave for classes. She was gone way before Draco even got up from bed. Draco got up and took a shower. He got dressed and walked down to Slytherin common before breakfast. "Hey guys, what's up?" He said sitting on the couch and of course being surrounded by Crabbe and Goyle then a bunch of girls, but the one practically on top of him was Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Oh, Drakie Wakie, I've missed you, poor baby had to take care of that awful mudblood." She said in her normal high pitched voice. "Pansy can you scoot over." He said. And Pansy did not wanting to mess with him. "Draco, there you are?" A voice said from behind. It was a girl with light brown hair down to her waist.  
  
She was wearing Slytherin robes with baggy pants and a black t-shirt under it. "Mary, well how have you been?" Draco said standing up. "I have been ok how has my best cous' been?" She said. This was Draco's cousin Mary, but she was like his best friend. "Great, have you talked to Lucius lately?" He asked then hugged her. "Yeah, actual, I talked to him yesterday, he told me about your "Chat". We need to "Chat" to ok, come get me after dinner, we will hang." She said.  
  
Draco nodded and Mary walked up the stairs to the girl's dorm. Pansy whimpered, she didn't like Mary because she took all of Draco's free night time. "Lets go to Breakfast, shall we." He said leaving the portrait followed only by Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, and Pansy. The 4 walked to the great hall and sat at the Slytherin table. Draco looked up and there she was looking beautiful, laughing at Harry who was doing an imitation...It was Hermione.  
  
(A/N... I know this chapter was short, but that's ok, I like to keep yalls in suspense. Mwahahahahahahah. Sry, yeah, I will write more tomorrow. Do ya guys like it so far. I just had to add Mary in there.) 


	6. The first Day of classes

~*Last Time*~  
  
"Let's go to Breakfast, shall we." He said leaving the portrait followed only by Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, and Pansy. The 4 walked to the great hall and sat at the Slytherin table. Draco looked up and there she was looking beautiful, laughing at Harry who was doing an imitation...It was Hermione.  
  
~*the First Day of Classes*~  
  
~*Hermione's POV*~  
  
Hermione stopped laughing at Harry's impression of Snape the day before slip on one of peeves puddles. She looked up and saw Draco looking at her. The looked back down automatically. "Did you hear that we are hosting 8 teens from America at Hogwarts for a month? Dumbledore posted it on the board this morning; I am surprised he hasn't said anythi..." Harry said but was interrupted by Dumbledore. "Settle down; settle down, I have some news. We are hosting 8 teens from America at Hogwarts for a month. They are from Sundown Academy an excellent witch and wizard school in America; they will be here tomorrow. There will be one boy and one girl in each house, and I have chosen 2 guides from each house, From Gryffindor: Hermione Granger and Harry Potter," There were a lot of cheers from 3 of the tables, not Slytherin. "From Huffelpuf: Susan Bones and Justin Flinch-Fletchley, From Ravenclaw: Cho Chang and Terry Boot, and from Slytherin: Draco Malfoy and Mary Lestrange." The Slytherin table cheered. "Will those students please come up here, and the rest of you keep eating." Dumbledore finished and 7 students got up and walked up to Dumbledore. Dumbledore counted them and then paused looking around. "Mr. Malfoy, where is you Cousin Ms. Lestrange?" He asked. "She doesn't eat breakfast, sir." He said abruptly. Dumbledore nodded, "Will you please inform her on what to do." Draco nodded and Dumbledore continued. "Ok, well, when our students arrive we will bring them in here and they will be sorted, but that hat knows only 1 boy and 1 girl in each house. So we will have you eight up here to take them to the tables. We want you to show them around and treat them with respect. They will attend your classes, girls take the girls and guys take the guy, do you all get it, good, you may sit back down." The 7 student went back and sat down at their tables. When Hermione, Ron, and Harry had finished they headed off to their first class, Potions with the Slytherins. They reached the door and went in, most of the class was in their already and they took their seat. Hermione in the middle with Ron and Harry on either side. The rest of the class filled I and then Snape came in. "Today we will be making the Andremeis Potion or the love potion. It is very dangerous to temper with feeling but we will do this potion just to know it. Ok, pairs will be Potter and Parkinson, Weasley and Zabini, Malfoy and Granger, Crabbe and Longbottom, Goyle and Tomas." Snape went on until all the Slytherins were paired with Gryffindors. Snape began to write the ingredients on the board and Hermione moved next to Draco. When Snape had finished Draco started to put ingredients into the potion along with Hermione. The class passed by very slowly, but when it was done Hermione was glad. Draco and Her potion had turned out great and Snape said they would test it next time. Hermione walked out of the class with Harry and Ron. They were off to Care of Magical creatures with again the Slytherins. They walked across the lawn to Hagrid's hurt were he was standing with some of the class. The class filled in and Hagrid started the class. "Come on class, this way." He led them to a giant cage covered by a sheet. "What is it Hagrid?" Hermione asked. "This is a Condorium." He said pulling off the sheet. Under it were 6 medium sized creatures. They had the wings of an eagle, the legs of a horse, the body of a tiger, and the head of a Dragon. "Can anyone tell me what Candoriums are?" He said and automatically shot up in the air. "Well, yes 'ermione." He said. "Condoriums are the wings of an eagle, the legs of a horse, the body of a tiger, and the head of a Dragon. They are used for their feathers in potions, their venom also in potions, and their torso fur is used as an ingredient in Floo powder." She said with pride. "Very good, 20 points to Gryffindor." Hagrid said. "Now ya can also ride the Condoriums, but you must earn their respect by giving them a treat and being polite. Who would like to go first?" Harry raised his hand. "Alright 'Arry, come on up here and give him this sugar cube." Harry took the sugar cube and walked in the cage. He held his hand out and one of the creatures came up to him and took the treat. The Condorium smelled his hand then circled him smelling him. He stopped back where he was and knelt down. "Go on 'Arry, climb on." Hagrid said and Harry climbed on the back of the large creature. The Condorium took of and soared through the air. Harry looked down at Hermione who was no mounting a creature. She soared through the air up to Harry. "Hello Harry, what's up?" Hermione said. Harry looked up. "Malfoy." He said to Hermione and she looked up to see Malfoy too. He soared off and Harry and Hermione flew back to the ground. "Very good 'Arry and 'Mione, now anyone else." Hagrid said and more students came up to try it. Harry and Hermione walked over to Ron who was talking to Lavender. "Wow, you guys were great, was it fun?" Lavender asked. "Yeah it was supper fun, you guys should try it." Hermione said. Ron looked at Lavender and she nodded. They walked up to Hagrid to go try it. "Come on 'Mione maybe Hagrid will lets us pet them." Harry said walking over to Hagrid and Hermione followed. Care of magical creatures flew by rather quickly. The next class was Transfiguration with none the less than...Slytherin. Harry, Ron, Lavender and Hermione walked to the main doors where they met Ginny. She was moved up a class in Transfiguration because she was so good at it. Harry and Ginny had been going out for some time now. Harry walked up to Ginny and kissed her forehead. "Ahh, do you have to do that that is my little sister we are talking about." Ron said. Hermione and Lavender laughed. Harry walked Hand in hand with Ginny and so did Ron and Lavender. Hermione walked in the middle of the 2 couples. They got to the Transfiguration class and took their seats. The class filled in and McGonagall started the class. "Ok now we are going to transform these goblets into birds. I have chosen your pairs; they are Hermione and Lavender, Harry and Ron, Crabbe and Goyle, Blaise and Draco, Ginny and Neville." She went on until everyone had a partner. "Ok now, one partner at a time and the other spot your partner." She said the wrote the spell on the board. "Antiel Trans." Hermione said and her goblet turned into a Parrot. "Very good Mrs. Granger." McGonagall said. Hermione watched as Lavender turned hers into a pigeon, Ron's into a Cockatiel, Harry's into a Toucan, Ginny's into a phoenix, and Neville's into a ferret. "Look, it's a Malfoy relative." Ron said pointing to Neville's Ferret. All the Gryffindors laughed, but the Slytherins scowled at them. "Ok, ok, settle down, Neville please try again." McGonagall said. Malfoy turned his into an Owl, and Blaise's into a very fat pigeon, Crabbe and Goyle's into a very large cat, and Pansy's into a very large white bird that no one knew what it was. McGonagall rewarded Ginny 10 points to Gryffindor because a phoenix is very hard to transform. The class was over and now it was time for lunch. There was a head meeting with the prefects after lunch, then muggle studies, then dinner. Hermione was very glad of this schedule. 


End file.
